


That Movie Mila Kunis Starred in with Justin Timberlake

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [31]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ..... disregard half of these tags please, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, NSFW, Slow Build, allusion to sex, but he is watching LOTR, but kinda no real sex, clint doesn't get hurt for once, clint the relationship councellor, fuck i still have 3 hours before i can sleep, ha who am I kidding i won't be sleeping, it's not graphic, lovers to a relationship, prompt, slowly, steve hasn't watched any of the crappy 2000-2015 romcoms, that's what i meant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis and Steve Rogers.</p>
<p>Fuck Buddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Movie Mila Kunis Starred in with Justin Timberlake

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: College!Au Steve/Darcy Friends with Benefits (But they end up dating with realising)
> 
> ~I kinda tweaked it just a bit, but I hope Anon still likes it!

“So you’re saying-”

“We should be friends”

“Friends that-”

“Have benefits”

“And by benefits you mean-”

“Fucking”

“Darcy!”

“Steve!”

Steve sighed and looked over at Darcy, “Be serious”

Darcy rolled her eyes, “I am, Captain Tightpants. I know you were frozen for like 70 years and kinda missed out on the movie crazy of the early 2000s, but this is a totally doable thing! We stay friends, we fuck around a bit, but there is just the right amount of emotions at play. Soooo... that this isn’t a relationship, and it isn’t booty-call central either.”

Steve groaned, “Fuck me”

Darcy grinned, “That’s what I’m talking about Stevie! Hop on the bandwagon already”

Steve looked at Darcy, “….. Fine. But if this doesn’t work, I’m blaming you”

Darcy winked and walked over to Steve, “Sure thing babycakes”

Steve rolled his eyes, “You’re ridiculous”

 

*******

Steve groaned as Darcy bobbed her head up and down on his cock, “Damn, you’re ridiculous Darce!”

Darcy slid her mouth of with a pop and winked up at him, “Ridiculously good”

Steve rolled his eyes.

 

*******

Darcy and Steve were sitting in front of Steve’s TV, watching one of the classics that Steve had yet to be caught up on.

Darcy hummed and looked over at Steve, “Hey uh… You want to… You know?”

Steve looked at her, “Hmmm?”

Darcy rolled her eyes, “Do you want to _you know?”_

Steve blinked, “Oh… _Oh._ Oh… Uhm…. Nooooo? Like…. I’m really enjoying watching the movie with you…… Uhm… Unless you want to _you know?”_

Darcy shrugged, “I’m enjoying watching the movie too…. I just…. Thought I would ask”

Steve nodded, “Yeah…”

Darcy hummed, “Right”

 

*******

Darcy screeched as her climax finally hit her, grasping onto Steve’s back as he pumped into her one last time.

Panting, Steve laid his head down onto her breasts, “Wow”

Darcy chuckled, “Wow is right….”

Steve smiled and the just laid there and breathed for a few moments. 

The room was in silence before Darcy looked down at Steve, “Hey you want to catch a movie later? The Unfriended movie that we both wanted to see is finally out….”

Steve looked up at her and smiled, “I’d love to”

 

*******

Steve was hurt. 

Steve was hurt _bad._

Like, super serum isn’t even helping that much bad.

“Stupid Avengers” Darcy muttered to herself. 

Clint, who surprisingly for the first time, had been the one _not_ to get hurt, wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Hey it’s gonna be okay. If Steve could live through all the bullshit he did before the serum, this is nothing. Your man will make it out without a hitch, I promise”

Darcy sniffed and looked at Clint, “Steve isn’t _my_ man”

Clint raised an eyebrow, “Is that really what you tell yourself at night?”

Darcy groaned, “That obvious?”

Clint chuckled and kissed her forehead, “Pretty much. But don’t worry. Steve has been pretty obvious too”

Darcy blinked and looked at Clint as the man walked away, “What?!”

Clint looked over his shoulder, “Ask Steve”

Darcy just blinked…. _What.  
_

 

*******

It was almost a month later, when Steve was finally out of the medical wing; Darcy finally got the nerve to talk to Steve about what Clint said.

Steve smiled at her as she entered his room, and patted the space next to him o the couch. “Darce! Come on in, I can’t do anything to strenuous just yet - but Stark loaned me all his Lord of the Rings movies….”

Darcy smiled and sat down next to Steve, “Uh the movies sound great. But uhm, first can we talk?”

Steve looked at Darcy for a moment and frowned, “Uh.. Yeah…. What’s wrong?”

Darcy bit her lip and tilted her head down, looking at Steve through her upper lashes. “Steve…. Do you…. Like me?”

Steve frowned, “What? Of course I like you Darce. You‘re one of my best friends…“

Darcy shook her head, “No. Do you _like me like me_?”

Steve blinked, “Do I what?”

Darcy sighed, “Have you developed gooey butterfly feelings for me?”

Steve blushed and tilted his head down, “I uh… I mean… Well… I just….”

Darcy smiled, “Oh good, me too”

Steve’s head shot up and shock showed on his face, “Wait really?”

Darcy nodded her head, “yes really”

Steve smiled at that and cupped Darcy’s cheek in his hand, “Wow.”

Darcy rolled her eyes and leaned forward to kiss Steve with everything she had before pulling away. “Wow indeed”

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
